


Our lowest moments

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is hurting, but no one knows. Then Steve tumbles in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our lowest moments

"Tony? Are you here?" Even though JARVIS allowed him in, he couldn't get over the formalities. Besides, it wasn't exactly his tower.  
"Tony?"  
Hearing no response, he thought he was out. With some girl. At some party. Probably a great time. Nothing like a man out of time.  
"JARVIS, do you know where Tony is?" he said in exasperation, ready to just put the plans on the kitchen table.  
"Yes sir."  
"So he's out then." He couldn't help but let out an annoyed sigh. Typical.  
"No sir."  
"Could I know where he is then?"  
"He has told me that this is private information."  
"JARVIS, I'll just figure it out anyway." Keeping things from Super Soilders was just was a waste of time for everyone involved.  
"The master bathroom. Hurry."  
An A.I. is telling me to hurry?  
Hurry?  
Running up the stairs, heart beating, what is this?  
He opens the door, luckily JARVIS knows better to unlock it than force him to break it down.  
There he is.  
Crumpled between the toilet and shower, shirtless and both wrist destroyed, a razor blade sitting nearby coated in blood.  
Oh Tony.  
He looks up and his eyes say it all. The eyes of a man lost, destroyed, wanting to leave it all.  
"Tony."  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"Tony."  
"Get the fuck out. And fuck JARVIS too."  
"Tony-"  
"No, get the fuck out Captain Virgin!"  
"Those won't need stitches, just let me grab a towel-"  
"What the fuck makes you think I want you to help me?"  
"I don't know if you want to, but I need to. Please. What else should I should I do?" He finally looked him in his eyes, such a stormy brown. "I don't know why you would try to do this, but I know you can't do this. Not to the team. And... not to me. Please not to me."  
"Ha, seriously Rogers? I'm just a man in a suit. Take that off what am I? A man living in a legend." He looked away, so broken, so lost in his father's shadow and everything he could never do.  
"No, no you're not..." He had to take a breath, knowing he'd be shunned or mocked. This was the worst time, but if this continued it may be the only time. "You're not a suit. You're not just Iron Man. You're not a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. You're Tony. You're one of the few connections I have to this world. And... and you're the only one I love."  
Tony just looked at him, only looked, like he didn't know for once in his life.  
"So please, don't kill my friend, my Avenger, and the love of my life. Please."


End file.
